Charlotte, the Rescued Girl-Who-Ran-Away
by Choctato
Summary: Charlotte has lived in an orphanage since she was two years old. What will happen when she runs away? When she finds a red-headed woman in front of The Leaky Cauldron? Will she be rescued? Read along to see what will become of the extraordinary witch. J.K Rowling owns the wizarding world and all characters that aren't Charlotte and Kelly.
1. Running Away

***3rd Person POV.***

* * *

Charlotte Lili Miller was only a ten year old - almost eleven. She'd been living in an orphanage since she was two years old.

Charlotte had one friend, Kelly. Kelly was Charlotte's age and arrived at the orphanage three months before her. Kelly had been adopted by a family with the surname "Granger" on March first, 1989.

Strange things happened around Charlotte. She'd realized as a small child that she could change her appearance at will. She had also realized she could do things with her mind. She could hurt people who were mean to her. She could get herself out of physical trouble. She was an extremely intellegent little girl. Of course, these are a few of the reasons that nobody liked her.

* * *

***Charlotte's POV.***

* * *

**March 4th, 1989**

* * *

The caretaker, Mr. Damian, didn't say a word when he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his office, where he hit me until I couldn't breathe. But I didn't scream once. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was in pain.

That was the day I'd gotten one of the worst beatings of my life. March fourth, the day I'd decided I needed to run away.

I stayed up all night that night. I ran to the kitchen and stole some food, but not so much that anyone would notice.

I silently ran back up the stairs, looked around, and hoped I wouldn't get caught.

The only adult that liked me at the orphanage managed to catch me. Her name was Mrs. Violet, she was the librarian.

Luckily, she only stopped me on my way out my second-story window. "Here, Lottie," she whispered, holding her hand out to me.

When I held my hand out, I felt a cold, metallic locket land in it. "It contain's a picture of your family. And you'll need money, so here." She said quickly, glancing over her shoulder before handing me a bag which I quickly shoved into my rucksack.

"Thank you, Mrs. Violet." I said, a bit confused.

"Good luck, Lottie." She whispered as I jumped out the window and into the large tree outside it.

I dangled from a branch for a moment before I landed softly on my feet.

My locket was dangling from my arm on its long chain. I removed it and slipped it over my head as I hopped over the fence.

I had to get away from there before I got caught.

I don't know how long I ran, or how far. But when I thought I'd gotten far enough, I sat on a park bench and waited for the sun to rise.


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

_**A/N:**_ **_Ello! I've kind of spent my whole day reading... So I decided that maybe I should write some. So here's chapter two! Hope you like! _**

**_Oh, yeah, I'd really really appreciate reviews!_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY._**

* * *

**March 29, 1989**

* * *

I had been living on park benches for almost a month when I saw it.

A place called The Leaky Cauldron.

It wouldn't have stood out so much if I hadn't seen a plump, red-headed woman dressed in funny looking clothes appear out of thin air down the street and walk inside.

So, of course, I ran after her.

When I entered the pub, she was standing next to a bar stool, talking to a bald man who resembled a walnut.

"Excuse me." I said quietly, looking up at her. "Excuse me, ma'am." I took a deep breath. My ribs, my lungs, and my legs had hurt a lot since the day I decided to run away.

"Hello," the woman said, leaning down so I could see her face. "Oh, dear!" She fretted. "Are you alright?" she asked me as my knees gave way.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Where are your parents, dear?" she asked, looking around the pub.

"I don't have any." I whispered.

"Sorry?"

"I don't have parents." I said, a bit louder.

"Oh. I'm sorry, dear. What's your name?" she asked me quietly.

"Charlotte." I gave a small smile.

"That's a beautiful name, Charlotte. Who do you live with?" she asked, smiling at me in a motherly way.

"I lived in an orphanage." I said, inhaling deeply.

"Lived?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"I ran away." I mumbled.

"Oh, you poor dear!" She said, clutching at her heart. "Where do you sleep?" she asked.

"Park benches, usually." I whispered.

"I was afraid you would say that." She muttered. "I'll need to speak with Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but what's your name?" I asked.

"Molly Weasley." She said, sitting down.

A man with silver hair long enough to tuck into his belt walked in the pub. I noticed he was dressed in purple robes.

"Dumbledore!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the man.

"Ah, Molly. And..." he paused. "It can't be." He looked as though he'd seen a ghost. "Charlotte Potter." he muttered.

Potter. I mouthed the word.

"Potter?" I asked.

"Yes, Charlotte. Should you not be at the orphanage?" he asked.

"I ran away." I mumbled.

"Why would you run away, child?" the man I assumed was called "Dumbledore" muttered.

"They hurt me." I said, trying not to clutch my ribs as sharp pains ran through them.

"Oh, dear." he whispered, his face going pale. He whispered something to Mrs. Weasley that I couldn't quite hear.

"The Weasleys would be happy to take her in." she replied, loud enough for me to hear.

"Thank you, Molly." he smiled at me. "Charlotte, I need to speak with you." Dumbledore sat in a chair next to mine.

"What's wrong with me, sir?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." he replied, gazing at me over his half moon spectacles.

I had the distinct feeling that I was being x-rayed. But I ignored it.

I concentrated on my hair turning purple. "Why can I do this?" I asked when I knew it had changed.

"Ah, you're a metamorphmagus." he said, looking a bit shocked.

"A what?" I asked.

"A metamorphmagus. It's a person who can change thier features at will." he explained.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Charlotte, do you know what you are?" he asked me.

"You just said I was a meta-metamortmafuz. Sorry, I can't remember how to say it." I sighed.

"Metamorphmagus." He corrected.

"Right. Metamorphmagus." I smiled slightly.

"Albus, how long will this take? I've got to get Fred and George's birthday presents before supper." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not long. Do your shopping, Molly. Charlotte and I must talk. No sense in wasting your time." Dumbledore said, looking down at his watch.

"I'll be back here in a moment." Mrs. Weasley said before walking swiftly out the back door.

"Has anything _strange_ or _unexplained _ever happened around you, Charlotte?" Dumbledore asked.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Well, my friend, Kelly, and I were on a trip to a park with th-the orphanage once. Two men grabbed us on the swings and were really mean to us. Kelly and I were terrified. But when they were carrying us off, they completely froze, dropped us, and flew backwards trough the air and into the slides." I said quietly. I tried not to relive what the men did to us.

"I'm terribly sorry." Dumbledore said and gave me a grave look.

"It's not your fault. And sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Please call me Lottie. No need to waste your breath." I smiled.

"Do you know who your parents were, Lottie?" Dumbledore asked.

I shook my head, no.

"Do you know anything about yourself, other than being a metamorphmagus?" He asked.

"I know both of my parents died in a car crash." I sighed.

"A car crash?" Dumbledore asked. "Lily and James Potter, die in a car crash." he chuckled. "I'm afraid that is not so," he sighed, the smile left his face.

My eyes widened. I was speechless. I had been lied to my whole life. Not that I was surprised, really. But Dumbledore seemed to have known my parents. I was suddenly hopeful that he would tell me about them.

"Lottie, your parents were killed - murdered - by a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said quietly.

"W-wizard?"

"You're a witch." He smiled.

"I'm a witch?" I asked.

"Yes. Quite an extraordinary one, might I add."

"How did you work that out?" I asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer my question. He simply said, "Your parents loved you."

'I know." I sighed. That didn't stop them being dead.

"No one can know who you are. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley already know. But you may not-"

"Tell anyone?" I cut him off. "I understand. Or, at least, I think I understand." I sighed, actually clutching at my ribs. It hurt to breathe.

Dumbledore nodded at me with a pained look.

Mrs. Weasley reentered the pub, three bags in hand. Dumbledore rose from his seat, nodding to the two of us.

"I'm afraid I must be off. Good day, Molly, Lottie." and with that, Dumbledore went out the back door.

"Charlotte, would you like to come live with me?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I thought about it for a moment. She seemed nice. But looks can be decieving. It couldn't get any worse than the orphanage, I decided.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley." I smiled. "I honestly appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem, Charlotte." she smiled.

"Please call me Lottie." I looked at my toes. I'd only just realized I was barefoot.

"Please hold tight to my arm, Lottie. I'm sorry to say this wont be pleasant." Mrs. Weasley said.

She turned on the spot and I felt like I was being squeezed into a tube, unable to breathe. I struggled. I was going to die.

Then it was over. I was standing on the ground, swaying. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Are you alright, Lottie?" Mrs. Weasley asked me, taking my arm and holding me upright.

"That was a bit scary." I said faintly, following Mrs. Weasley into her house.

"Welcome to The Burrow." She smiled at me.

In the kitchen sat three boys and a girl. Two of the boys were twins. They all had flaming red hair and freckles.

"Mum!" One of the twins said.

"Who is that girl?" The other twin asked, staring with a slight smile.

"Hello." I mumbled, half-terrified they might hit me.

"Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, this is Lottie. She's going to be living with us." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Hullo, Lottie. George Weasley. Nice to meet you." The twin said as he rose from his seat at the table and offered his hand.

That's when I tuned out. George was gorgeous. I stared into his eyes. Then I realized he was staring back. Crap. I flushed bright red.

"She fits in well!" Ginny giggled.


	3. April Fools and Happy Birthday(Part One)

**_Note: So, I've been working on this chapter for the past few days... I've split it into two parts because it's going to be a whole day, and as you can see in the title, it'll be an eventful day. _**

**_So, yeah, I'll be uploading Part Two of this chapter in a few days, as I've still got a bit of writing to do, and it needs some tweaking. _**

**_But, without further adieu,_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3. April Fools and Happy Birthday (Part One)_**

* * *

***April 1st, 1989***

* * *

It was the day everyone either dreaded, or couldn't wait for.

April Fool's Day.

Personally, I believed I was the third most excited person in the house, next to Fred and George, who were definitely fighting for first.

I awoke to the giggling of a far too intellegent seven year old who happened to be jumping on my bed.

"Lottie! Lot! Lottie! Wake up!" She giggled.

"Morning, Gin. Enjoying yourself?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Yes! Now you've got to get up!" She shouted through her giggles. "Come on! It's Fred and George's birthday! Get up!"

I sighed. I really didn't want to open my eyes. I felt the sunlight against my eyelids. I could already feel my eyes protesting the brightness. I blindly kicked my blankets to the end of my bed and swung my feet over the edge. I walked to the window, eyes still closed. "Curtains." I mumbled, feeling around in front of me. "Aha, curtains." I said as my hands reached the the fabric. I pulled the curtains together as I, completely satisfied with myself, opened my eyes.

"I will forever be thankful for curtains." I smiled as I turned to Ginny, who couldn't seem to stop her fits of laughter.

"Come on, Lottie! Mum made breakfast." She said, still laughing at me.

Ginny took my hand and attempted to pull me from our bedroom.

"I've got to get changed first!" I laughed. I probably looked like a mad woman. I could see my hair sticking out on both sides of my head. "You can go down without me. I'll be a minute." I said.

Ginny sighed, and seemed to have wanted to stay, but left the room anyway and closed the door behind her.

I picked up my purple brush from the nightstand and tried to tame the beast that was my hair. Once it was mostly tame, I pulled it to the side and noticed that my hair was its natural color, bright red. I realized I must have changed it in my sleep, which had happened often. I stared. Ginny was right, I could have been a Weasley.

I looked into the mirror and realized my hair still looked messy. I sighed and glared at my hair. Concentrating, I watched my hair curl and turn a light shade of purple. It looked better, but still stood up in places where it was shorter.

I turned to my rucksack, which I still hadn't unpacked, and pulled out my bright purple jumper. I left on my newly aquired purple pyjama pants with stars that looked real.

I pulled my brush through my hair one last time as I pulled out my journal and quill.

I dipped the quill in ink and began to write.

_"Dear Journal,_

_Today is April Fool's day, one of my favorite days of the year._

_List of reasons I love April Fool's day:_

_1. I get to prank everyone in sight without finding an excuse._

_2. It's Fred and George's birthday._

_3. It's the day before my birthday._

_4. I really like to prank people._

_5. I've never gotten in trouble on April Fool's day._

_Now, Journal, you probably don't know who Fred and George are. But I live with them, along with Ginny, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and Charlie. I was told Bill moved out last year. And Percy and Charlie are currently at Hogwarts._

_Anyway, back to Fred and George. I may have only known them for three days, but they're my best friends. They're the same age as me and everything! And they're really funny! _

_Oh, and Ginny. She's the cutest seven year old I've ever known. She says I fit in perfectly with the Weasleys._

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have asked me to call them Molly and Arthur. And, since I'm living with them, why not?_

_Did you know I have a brother, Journal? His name's Harry! He's the same age as Ron. But I like to call Ron 'Ronald' to annoy him. _

_I really can't wait to see Harry. But Dumbledore says I can't until he goes to Hogwarts. I suppose I'll just have to wait. But I'd really like to meet him now._

_I'll write later, Journal. Someone's knocking.__"_

I closed my journal and sat my stuff on my bed. I stood and walked to the door. I knocked three times before I opened the door.

"Lottie!" George said as he lightly knocked three times on my forehead.

The twins were at least five inches taller than me. So it was with difficulty that I knocked on his head. "Seems hollow." I joked through my giggles.

"It's not nice to insult someone on his birthday." He pouted.

"I'm sorry, George. Happy birthday." I smiled as I hugged him. "Now come on! I'm starved!"

George took my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"Food!" I said fondly when we entered the kitchen.

I sat in front of Fred and George at the table. On my left was Ginny and on my right sat Ronald. Arthur sat at the head of the table, across from Molly.

Everyone but George and I had already started eating.

"Happy birthday, boys." I smiled as I pulled a slice of toast from a dish in the center of the table.

'Thanks, Lot!" The two replied together, grinning at me.

I thoughtfully spread strawberry jam on my toast. "When is your birthday, Ginny?" I asked.

She held up her index finger as she pulled her eyes from her parents and their conversation and swallowed. "August eleventh." She smiled as she returned her eyes to her parents.

"What about you, Ronald?" I asked, smirking at him.

"March first, _Charlotte_." He smirked his evil smirky smirk at me.

"Fine, then, _Ronald_." I smirked at him again. "When is your birthday, Arthur?" I asked as Molly and Arthur's conversation seemed to have ended.

"February sixth." Arthur smiled.

"And you, Molly? When's your birthday?" I asked, offering a small smile.

"October thirtieth, dear." Molly said as she returned my smile. "When's yours?" she asked.

"April second." I said with a sigh, hoping no one would realize that would be the next day.

"Why didn't you tell me, dear? That's tomorrow!" She said softly, grinning at me.

"I know. I just didn't want to inconvenience you." I gave a sad smile.

"You wouldn't be here if we thought you were an inconvenience." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You lived with muggles, correct, Lottie?" Arthur asked after I took a bite of my toast.

I nodded.

"Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

I chuckled. "To encourage Muggle children to bathe, I suppose. I've never really thought about it. It's like a funny friend that lives in the bathwater and they want to play with it."

"Thank you, Lottie. That was enlightening." Arthur smiled.

"Any time." I returned his smile.

After breakfast, Fred and George ripped the paper off their presents.

Most of their presents came from Gambol and Japes, which was a wizarding joke shop in Diagon Alley. I noticed they got a lot of candy too.

"Happy birthday." I said from behind them once they finished with the presents they recieved from their family. I chuckled as Ron and Ginny each tied blindfolds over their eyes.

"Why am I being blindfolded?" George asked with an air of annoyance.

"Because you've got another present, silly." I said.

"What about me?" Fred asked as Ginny tightened his blindfold.

"You've got one too. Come on, boys. You'll love them!" I giggled as they stood from their seats on the floor. I took one of their hands, each, and led them out the door. Molly and Arthur chuckled as they watched me drag them to the shed through the open door.

"What did you get us?" Fred whispered in my ear.

"Her head must be hollow, Fred. That, or you can't whisper." George laughed.

"You'll just have to see for yourselves." I smiled to myself as I pushed the two together so I could reach both blindfolds at the same time.

"What're you doing?" George asked.

"You're too tall." I complained. I stood on my toes and finally managed to remove the blindfolds.

"Lottie!" Fred exclaimed as he examined the long parcel in front of him.

"You didn't!" George said as he looked at the parcel in front of him the same way Fred did.

I nodded. "I did, though." I gave the twins a huge grin and gestured for them to open the parcels.

"Cleansweep sevens!" They said at the same time.

"Yes! Now, try them out!" I giggled.

* * *

**_Note: Thank you for reading! I'll upload the next chapter soon. Reviews would be very much appreciated. :D_**


End file.
